Mom
thumb|right|250px Mom is an American television sitcom that aired on Syndication since September 23, 2013. Plot Mom follows Christy Plunkett, a single mother who, after dealing with her battle with alcoholism and drug abuse, decides to restart her life in Napa, California, working as a waitress and attending Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. Her mother Bonnie Plunkett is also a recovering drug and alcohol addict. Christy's daughter, Violet, who was born when Christy was 16, has also become a teen mother by her boyfriend, Luke. Christy also has a young son, Roscoe by her ex-husband, Baxter, a deadbeat but likable pothead. As the show progresses, it adds themes of real-life issues such as alcoholism, teen pregnancy, cancer, homelessness, gambling addiction, domestic violence, death, rape, drug addiction, relapse and overdose. Cast * Anna Faris as Christy Plunkett * Allison Janney as Bonnie Plunkett * Sadie Calvano as Violet Plunkett (Season 1-3) * Nate Corddry as Gabriel (season 1-2) * Matt L. Jones as Baxter * French Stewart as Chef Rudy (season 1-3) * Spencer Daniels as Luke (season 1-3, guest season 4) * Blake Garrett Rosenthal as Roscoe (Season 1-4) * Mimi Kennedy as Marjorie Armstrong-Perugian (season 2-current, recurring season 1) * Jaime Pressly as Jill Kendall * Beth Hall as Wendy Harris (season 3-current, recurring season 2) * William Fichtner as Adam Janikowski (season 4, recurring season 3) Seasons overview Production Development Mom was one of the many projects that became a priority for Syndication and Warner Bros when it was pitched in December 2012, in part due to Lorre's new four-year deal with Warner the previous September. It was green-lit by Syndication for a series order pickup on May 9, 2013. This pickup also gives Lorre the distinction of having four sitcoms airing on one network starting in the 2013–14 season. The following week, the network announced that it would place the sitcom in the Monday night 9:30 pm (ET/PT) time slot following 2 Broke Girls. However, after the cancellation of We Are Men, 2 Broke Girls was moved into the show's 8:30 pm slot, with repeats of The Big Bang Theory occupying the 9 pm lead-in time slot to Mom until the season debut of Mike & Molly on November 4, 2013. The show received a full first season order for 22 episodes on October 18, 2013 On March 13, 2014, Syndication announced the second season renewal of Mom. The series moved from Mondays at 9:30 PM to Thursdays at 8:30 PM for the first fourteen episodes until the series moved to Thursdays at 9:00PM following The Odd Couple series premiere and the series finale of Two and a Half Men. By season three, the focus became more about Christy and Bonnie and their group from AA, while the restaurant set, the kids and Baxter roles were reduced significantly. Reception External links * Mom on Fandom * Mom on Facebook * Mom on Wikipedia Category:2010s television shows Category:Sitcoms Category:2013 debuts Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Television syndication distributors